Purity
by black-klepon
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten Divisi 10. Jenius, Shinigami termuda yang lulus dari Akademi Shinou. Bagi Ichimaru, tak apa rekornya dipecahkan; ada kesamaan antara dirinya dan Hitsugaya-kun... namun jalan mereka akan terus bertolak belakang. BVF2 Mei. RnR?


Judul: Purity  
>Fandom: Bleach<br>Rating: T  
>Karakter: Ichimaru G.Hitsugaya T.  
>Warning: sedikit OOC, sedikit AU, spoiler for Soul Society arc (sepertinya?)<br>Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten dari Divisi 10. Jenius yang memecahkan rekor sebagai Shinigami termuda yang lulus dari Akademi Shinou. Bagi Ichimaru, tidak masalah bahwa rekornya dipecahkan—dan dia melihat kesamaan antara dirinya dan Hitsugaya-kun… dengan dua hal yang menyebabkan jalan mereka bertolak belakang.

A/N: Euh… jadi ini fic pertama Pon di bahasa Indonesia dan juga Bleach… berhubung baru masuk dan kenal Bleach juga sih, sebenarnya, ehehe ^^;; Mohon dimaafkan kalau ada EyD yang kacau, OOC, dan kejadian yang tidak sesuai aslinya (diubah untuk kebutuhan fic)… Pon masih agak keder kalau disuruh menulis fiksi pakai bahasa Indonesia, dan juga masih dalam proses mendalami Bleach -dibata- Dan maaf kalau fic-nya sangat pendek ==;; Juga… Pon bingung bagaimana kalau para kapten berkumpul dan memberi salam, jadi Pon sejadinya saja deh =w= -kabur-

_Pikiran _dalam italic, _flashback _juga dalam italic namun dipisahkan oleh **##**. Ada juga time skip.

Untuk BVF 2: Opposite Crush.

Selamat membaca! :)

* * *

><p><em>Bleach © Kubo Tite<br>All Standard Disclaimers Apply_

.

Purity

.

* * *

><p>Soul Society, pagi menjelang siang hari.<p>

Hari ini tugas untuk divisinya tidak terlalu banyak, dan tidak ada tugas lagi sejauh yang ia tahu, Kapten Komandan Yamamoto juga tampaknya tidak akan mengumumkan rapat dadakan para kapten hari ini. Hari Minggu masih jauh, namun untuk beberapa hari ini sepertinya Soul Society sepi kegiatan.

Ichimaru Gin, duduk di atas atap kantornya, tak ada pekerjaan apa-apa dan hanya bersantai. Di sebelahnya terdapat semangkuk kesemek yang sudah dikeringkan, cemilan favoritnya kalau ada waktu luang.

Dia hanya menonton orang-orang berjalan di depan gerbang Divisi 3; ada yang terburu-buru, ada yang hanya mengobrol sambil jalan—jika Gin sudah bosan, maka dia cuma tinggal berbaring dan menatap ke atas: ke langit yang dipenuhi awan tanpa tanda-tanda akan datangnya badai.

Sepercik reiatsu menangkap perhatiannya, dan Gin kembali ke posisi duduk bersilanya. Tak ada beberapa detik berlalu, Letnan Izuru keluar menghampiri gerbang dan membukanya. Dia membungkuk, menandakan bahwa yang datang merupakan seorang Shinigami dengan status yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang berarti bahwa ada seorang kapten sedang berada di luar sana. Awalnya Gin sudah bersiap turun, mangkok cemilannya di tangan kanannya, namun tidak jadi begitu ia ingat milik siapakah reiatsu tersebut.

"—terima kasih atas surat-suratnya, Kapten Hitsugaya." Kira membungkuk sekali lagi, dan jawaban Hitsugaya samar-samar terdengar dari atas atap.

_Ah_, Gin merebahkan diri kembali, mengunyah sepotong kesemeknya.

Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten termuda yang pernah dimiliki oleh Soul Society, jenius yang katanya hanya lahir setiap beberapa ratus tahun sekali. Pemilik Hyourinmaru, pedang es terkuat yang dikenal oleh Shinigami.

Tidak heran apabila reiatsu miliknya lebih sering terasa dingin dan seperti mengganggu naga yang bersiaga di sarangnya. Walau pertemuan mereka secara langsung dapat dihitung dengan jari, namun reiatsu seperti milik Hitsugaya-kun memiliki keunikan tersendiri, sehingga Gin masih dapat mengenalinya dari jarak tertentu.

Dan, bagaimana tidak? Dengan rambut berwarna putih yang dimilikinya dan Ran-chan sebagai letnannya.

Kapten Divisi 3 tersebut tertawa, dan mengambil sebuah kesemek lagi. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenal Ran-chan, meskipun waktu mengenalnya berbeda—Gin saat masih anak-anak di Rukongai, dan Hitsugaya-kun setelah menjadi kapten—dan mereka berdua sama-sama dicap sebagai jenius. Keduanya juga sama-sama kapten, dan pernah tinggal di Rukongai.

Gin masih ingat saat Kapten Komandan Yamamoto pertama kali mengenalkan Hitsugaya-kun sebagai kapten terbaru dari Gotei 13.

**##**

_._

_Keduabelas kapten dari Gotei 13 berdiri berhadap-hadapan__ di ruang pertemuan para kapten, setelah menerima undangan untuk memperkenalkan kapten Divisi 10 yang baru. Kapten Komandan Yamamoto sendiri berdiri sendirian di ujung barisan, menghadap pintu kayu di seberangnya._

"_Kapten Hitsugaya, silahkan masuk." Yamamoto mengetukkan tongkatnya._

_Semua kapten tersebut telah mendengar rumor tentang anak jenius yang lulus dari Shinou Akademi sebagai yang termuda, namun masih belum ada yang melihat secara langsung anak tersebut. Rumor lainnya juga mengatakn bahwa Zanpakutou miliknya merupakan Hyourinmaru, pedang es terkuat yang pernah ada._

_Kalau mau jujur, secara pribadi, Gin lumayan tertarik dengan 'Kapten Hitsugaya' ini. Apakah sesuai dengan desas-desus yang beredar; lebih parah ataukah lebih baik._

_Pintu tersebut terbuka, dan segaris cahaya putih masuk, bercampur dengan cahaya berwarna kuning redup dari dalamnya._

_Hal pertama yang Gin lihat adalah rambut putih, yang kontras dengan shihakushou yang berwarna hitam—_Namun mungkin tidak akan begitu mencolok setelah dia memakai haori_, pikir Gin._

_Hitsugaya berjalan ke depan setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan berhenti di ujung barisan para kapten. "Hitsugaya Toushirou, melapor."_

_Hal kedua yang Gin sadari, setelah dirinya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya: kapten yang satu ini _memang _benar-benar masih muda._

_Seringai yang biasanya ada di wajahnya hanya bertambah lebar._

_Saat Hitsugaya maju untuk menerima haori miliknya, Gin dapat merasakan pandangan padanya. Mata berwarna pirus melihat ke arahnya, dan Gin mengembalikannya dengan ekspresinya yang biasa._

_._

_Pertemuan tersebut selesai setelah perkenalan dari masing-masing kapten, dan Hitsugaya telah resmi dilantik menjadi kapten dari Divisi 10. Hyourinmaru disandangkannya di punggungnya, diikat dengan kain berwarna hijau dari pundak kanan ke bawah kiri badannya. Auranya cocok seperti yang telah beredar—dingin, dan tajam apabila ada yang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Persis seperti gelar naga es yang disandang pedangnya._

_Gin bukan yang keluar terakhir dari ruang pertemuan para kapten, dan dia sudah menuju ke arah gedung divisinya saat dia melihat Hitsugaya-kun berbicara dengan Retsu-chan. Tidak serius, hanya sebagai formalitas, jika dilihat dari postur tubuh keduanya._

_Itu sebuah keputusan yang dibuat tanpa dipikir terlebih dahulu, memang—Gin menghampiri keduanya dan berdiri di sebelah Retsu-chan. "Pagi, Retsu-chan," sapanya, dan dia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dan perhitungan dari kapten Divisi 10, "dan pagi juga, Kapten Hitsugaya."_

_Retsu-chan hanya tersenyum, dan kembali memperkenalkan Gin kepada Hitsugaya. "Ini Kapten Ichimaru Gin, dari Divisi 3, Kapten Hitsugaya."_

_Hitsugaya memberikan pandangan yang menilai kepadanya, Gin tahu itu, sehingga dia hanya bersikap santai dengan seringai yang biasa dia pakai. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kapten Hitsugaya. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, eh?"_

_Kapten dari Divisi 10 itu mengatupkan mulutnya, dan dengan anggukan kepala yang hampir tidak terlihat, menjawabnya, "Kapten Hitsugaya Toushirou, Divisi 10. Senang bertemu denganmu juga."_

_Pendek dan langsung ke sasaran—itu awal Gin mengenal Hitsugaya-kun._

_._

**##**

_._

_Gin balik menatap ke mata pirus yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan keinginan untuk melukai—mirip naga yang terganggu. Hyourinmaru__ berkilau di malam di atas atap, menahan tangannya yang beku. Hyourinmaru terangkat tinggi, siap menikam, dan Hitsugaya menggeram, "selesai, Ichimaru."_

_Mungkin ini kali pertamanya Gin memperlihatkan matanya kepada Hitsugaya-kun, namun itu pun hanya sekilas__ sebelum dia mengucapkan perintahnya, "Ikorose, Shinsou."_

_Shinsou menghujam haori miliknya, dan Hitsugaya melotot—nyaris menghindari Shinsou dengan Hyourinmaru, besi beradu dengan besi sampai Toushirou mengelak dari pedang Gin.  
><em>

_Gin sedikit terkekeh__—Hitsugaya-kun belum sadar apa sasaran aslinya, sepertinya.__ "Kau yakin mau menghindari itu, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

_._

_Ran-chan datang untuk menghentikan Shinsou, tepat sebelum ia mengenai Hinamori—dan Gin, yang tidak ingin melawan Ran-chan, menarik kembali Shinsou. Disalaminya Hitsugaya-kun, dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, ber-shunpo dari tempat itu._

_Ia sempat melihat kapten Divisi 10 tersebut turun menghampiri Ran-chan dan Hinamori._

_._

**##**

Ichimaru Gin memandang ke bawah, ke Soul Society dan para kaptennya, Garganta yang mulai menutup memisahkan antara tempat itu dengan Hueco Mundo.

Ran-chan ada di bawah sana, membantu Hitsugaya-kun berdiri, dan Gin dapat merasakan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan kepadanya. Ini kedua kalinya dia meninggalkan Ran-chan tanpa berkata apa-apa, dan dia hanya berharap bahwa Ran-chan mau mengerti—meski susah, melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada orang-orang yang berada di bawah sana.

Sekali lagi Gin menyebut persamaaan di antara dirinya dan Hitsugaya-kun… Garganta hampir menutup seluruhnya, dan Gin tidak tahu apakah masih dapat terlihat dari bawah sana; ia membungkuk. Memberi salam tanpa kata kepada Hitsugaya-kun: _jaga Ran-chan… bukan untukku, tapi untukmu._

Karena pada akhirnya, meski mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, mereka tidak akan pernah berada di jalan yang sama—akan terus bertabrakan.

Ichimaru Gin adalah seorang jenius, namun dia tidak akan pernah semurni Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Garganta menutup seluruhnya; dia berbalik dan menyibakkan haori-nya, menatap punggung Sousuke—

—karena dimana Toushirou melindungi dan mempertahankan kehidupan, Gin hanya bisa membunuh dan mengambilnya.

.

* * *

><p>AN: Euh… itu bisa dihitung sebagai berlawanan nggak yah? OTL Dan maaf kalau format garisnya kacau… FFN kadang bapuk kalau masalah pemisahan ==a

Kalau ada waktu, monggoh di-review, biar Pon jadiin masukan buat menulis lagi selanjutnya… makasih! :D


End file.
